


她最爱的颜色

by Chlokers



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Timeline, Character Explorations, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Javert Raises Cosette, Not A Fix-It, Or at least it started out that way
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlokers/pseuds/Chlokers
Summary: 这个故事本来是个题为“五次Javert在狱中与Valjean见面，一次在海边”的5+1同人，但它有点一发不可收拾。故事的核心基于这两个假设下对角色的探讨：如果Javert养大了Cosette会怎样？以及，如果Jean Valjean留在了监狱里会怎样？故事线涉及Valjean一生，所以没错，它一直写到了Valjean生命的尽头。“我负责那孩子，你一辈子安分待在这儿。成交？”





	1. 反抗

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Her Favorite Color](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110854) by [Pygmy Puff (ppuff)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppuff/pseuds/Pygmy%20Puff). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javert逮捕了Jean Valjean。Valjean提出一个交易。他接受吗？

“进去！”Javert推着Jean Valjean进到滨海蒙特勒伊的囚室，声音粗粝，一如押着前市长在台阶上踉跄前进的那只手。Valjean没有反抗。

胜利感闪电般窜过Javert全身。他多少年来一直梦想着这一刻来临，这假冒的地方官员总算被揭穿他堕落骗子的真实身份。而今日——他允许视线在那低垂的双肩上多作片刻停留，想象着Valjean脸上必然刻印的挫败神情——今日他可将它称为自己花费多年匡扶正义的缘由。在他于滨海蒙特勒伊公认的无趣存在之下，这缘由始终如一：又一名背律的恶徒被绳之以法，而这得归功于他。

Javert，各方面来说，都不是个非常骄傲的人。他过去从事的琐碎日常警务里头可没有多少荣光可言。俗世纷扰，像是马车偷盗案，或是在勒布朗先生和他邻居的财产边界上神奇地自动移位的顽石，实在没法激起兴奋或带来荣耀。还有更糟糕的，Javert探长勤奋又优秀的工作记录让他听到太多“不是我干的！”和“抱歉我得走了……有急事，您晓得，”也就是说，只有在掌控正义者不被看到、听到或察觉时，小镇的市民们才会欢迎法律和秩序。

因此，当Javert拒绝给Valjean更多时间待在那死妓女的床边，把冒牌市长的双臂折到背后，听见手铐在那人腕上发出令人满意的咔哒声响时，他内心升腾起的欣悦是难以描述的；一如他押着那人从镇医院一路走到监狱时。这次，那些恐慌的眼神不是针对他的。这次，Javert探长是在履行护卫滨海蒙特勒伊安全的神圣职责。

流言已经开始在嚼舌者和闲人间传播了。Javert，仅此一次，打心底感谢这些一无是处的家伙。到明天，Jean Valjean的伪善就会众人皆知。

他甩手关上牢门。镇监狱暗无天日，闻着有股死腐味道，但Javert只品尝到正义的甜蜜，他的怀疑终被证实。他选择不去记起先前那场可耻的会面，他竟向一名冒牌市长——一名罪犯！——请求免职。不，那天省里的回信让他脑袋发昏。他本该停下来好好考虑，巴黎警署的那些前后不一致的推测，对那倒霉Chanpmathieu的某些指控有多牵强附会。他本该凭直觉行事。他已经吸取教训；他再也不会错待他的直觉。

但这都不重要了。由于某些无法解释的原因，Madeleine选择自揭身份，现在Jean Valjean已被逮捕。他又冲Valjean的后背嗤笑一声，伸手到囚栏之间，用力把那犯人的手扯向自己。他一旋钥匙，手铐打开，露出Valjean腕上白色的疤痕。Javert想得到更厚实更沉重的铁圈锢住这双手的情形，就在几天之内。罪犯被链条所束缚。多么自然，正像春天过后夏日便会来临。终于，世界重又秩序井然。

“探长。”Jean Valjean的声音把他带回到周遭的环境之中。

Javert把手铐塞回口袋，一眼也没瞥那罪犯。Valjean可以尽情恳求辩护。他坚如磐石的内心不会为一字一句所动摇。

“Javert，求您。”

“安静，犯人！”

而就那样，Valjean引得他抬头上望，不得不注意到他。

Valjean现在正面对着他。昏暗的月光在他脸上投下一片阴影，于是Javert能看到的只有一双发亮的眼睛，里头有种古怪情绪，深色眼珠隐在深色的形体里。那讽刺意味他并未错过：在这最为隐蔽的状况之下，Jean Valjean才完全为人所知。三年来他与一名冒牌的圣人共事，那人似乎从心底生发出光热来，而Javert未曾看透过Madeleine的哪怕一层伪装。或许他错了。Valjean不是需要剥皮抽骨才会显露真实面目的毒蛇。他更像是北欧神话中的巨人——在太阳底下是不可撼动的磐石，但置于夜色之中，最为黑暗的恶念便会浮现显出。

那黑暗的形体正乞求着，像是处在黎明威胁之下的巨人王，仍在尝试引诱无辜孩童偏离森林大道，踏向地狱深处。

“就为我做一件事，求您。就是您也没法否认，这些年来，我对您少说也有一次尚算公正。”

一声尖利的冷笑刺破寒冷的空气，满是怀疑。声音是他自己的。那让他想起老鸹的嘶鸣，毫无乐意，令人厌恶。

他没错过Valjean骤然冷下来的眼神。

Javert发出一声低吼，来自本性而近乎粗哑。若是地狱有其鬣犬，那么正义也当有一头不逊其凶猛的恶狼。狼啐一口，“你这装成上帝使者的伪君子，竟还有脸说这话。不，Valjean，我可不欠你什么。够了。我与你再无瓜葛。”

他转身。月光落在牢房门上；它引向回到警局的路。 _通向自由之途_ ，它低语道，不是对铁栏之后的犯人（ _汝等进入此地，须弃绝希望_ [1]）而是对狱卒（ _到我这里来，我就使你们得安息_ [2]）。他离那扇门只有十步距离。 _嗒，嗒，嗒。_ 寂静中，Javert的脚步敲打地面如沉重钟摆。规律，坚定，不久便能到达一个新的起点，而Valjean将被永远留在他身后。

“如果你不考虑我的请求，我会逃离这儿。”

他脚步一滞。

“你知道我能。”

_……_ _被掳的得释放，被囚的出监牢[3]……_

他不知道自己为何转回身，不知道自己的双手为何紧握成拳，更不知道他的双腿怎样自己做主，让他突然又离Valjean如此之近。他只知瞬息之后，他与那罪犯的脸几乎相碰。Valjean平静地注视Javert。在黑暗中，那双眼睛辨不出是属于Jean Valjean，还是Madeleine。

“我知道你不会相信一个罪犯的话。但我还是要向你说。只为我做这一件事，我就不会越狱，无论是在这里，还是土伦。以上帝之名，我向你发誓。”他一顿。“Fantine留下了一个女儿，寄养在蒙菲梅一家开旅馆的夫妇身边。”

“那与我无关。”

“我曾向她立誓，会把Cosette接回来，当我自己的孩子抚养。”

Madeleine先生的最后一桩欺诈行为。Javert不为所动。“那我该把教区牧师叫来，好让你为你的失败忏悔咯？或者，既然你现在脱去了伪装……我压根不用劳烦于他？”

怒吼声先传进Javert的耳朵——那低沉的、他以为Madeleine先生绝无可能发出的声响，放在像Valjean这样的野兽身上倒是非常合适——然后是攥住铁栏的双手，借着那力量Valjean整个人都向前倾去，虽然对Javert来说，他只见那双颜色深暗下去的眼睛蓦然向他贴近。那样的距离之下，Javert能看到那双眼睛微微眯起的神态，也看见无声的愤怒正一点一点吞噬掉前任市长仍在保持的自制。

在这场地狱之犬与天国之狼的对峙中，狼退后了。

“你可以尽情嘲笑我，但对我的信仰，你 _胆敢议论分毫_ 。我的灵魂已被赎给上帝，无论是Madeleine，还是Jean Valjean。如果我没有，我早就拒捕，对你做出些不可言说的事了。别假装你不知道我完全有能力这么做。你能毫发无伤地站在这儿，只是因为上帝的仁慈。我说清楚了吗？”

Valjean身陷囹圄。Valjean毫无威胁。Javert不该感到害怕。

Javert咽了口唾沫。他点点头。

“那么，Cosette。你会去接她吗？我只要你保证她的安全。在那之后，你尽管照你自己的意思安排，只要能保证她完好健康便可。”Valjean声音柔和下来。“作为交换，我把我的一生交付到你手上。我将心甘情愿服从法律，承受它施加于我的惩罚。只此一件， Javert……拜托。”

也许Valjean扮演了市长太久，早忘记以他现今的身份压根不配讨价还价。罪犯一无所有，他们什么也交付不出。

“向那妓妇轻率许诺的可不是我，犯人。”

Valjean一闪而过的惊异表情令人快意，随后的苦痛亦是如此。

“那么，答案是不？”

Javert站直身体。“答案是不。”

Valjean骤然冷硬的眼神里再无其他情绪；这几乎已足够作为警告。一只手越过铁栏抓住他的衣领，迫他猛然向前。在Javert有机会因被扼住的咽喉咳出声之前，他左脸上挨了重重一拳。疼痛炸散开来。我该撒谎的，Javert只来得及这么想，然后他的世界一片黑暗。

他在几小时后醒来。牢房窗上的铁栏杆已被拗断，Jean Valjean不知所踪。他试着起身，但即便是最轻微的动作都让他的头颈如火烧般疼痛，于是他只好勉强维持半坐半站的姿势。Valjean很可能早已逃远。此刻，他费时让自己平静下来又有何用？

几分钟之后，Javert抬手试探性地碰触自己的头颈和脸颊。他下巴底下被领巾蹭着的那块有些酸痛，Valjean把他打昏的那拳碰到的地方一阵发疼，但并没有他预想中的血迹。事实上，除去他左颊上那块，Valjean大概没在他身上留下什么伤痕。

 _上帝的仁慈_ ，他嗡鸣着的耳朵里回响起这句话来。他的脑袋胀得像是被锤进了不少钉子，以致没法否认这点。他也没法对肺部宣告的事实视而不见：他还在呼吸，除了头疼，的确毫发无伤。他还活着。

但Javert可不会上当。对他仁慈的是上帝；Jean Valjean不过是恰好为造物者所用的一件肮脏器具，正像上帝松了巴兰之驴的唇舌，用人语传达旨意[4]。是了，正是如此，这是用野兽畜生展现出的天意，以嘉奖那些忠诚于主的奴仆。这嘉奖正向Javert微笑，许诺着Jean Valjean脖颈上终将迎来的绞索。Javert愈发坚定。他会是第一个捉住那绞索的人。

Javert深吸一口气平复心情，然后站起身。Valjean不会从正义底下逃脱。而该如何让那无情的主见证他矢志不渝的忠贞，Javert再清楚不过。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 但丁《神曲》地狱篇第三首。  
> [2] 圣经马太福音11:28。  
> [3] 圣经以赛亚书 61:1。  
> [4] 巴兰之驴：圣经故事，巫师巴兰被财物诱惑而前去诅咒以色列民，因他不明白神的旨意，神让驴子开口向他问话，最终巴兰得神启示，三次祝福神的选民以色列人。


	2. 屈服

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javert的人生全然改变。

**1823** **年秋**

这场旅程既漫长又多余，为他原本的离职时长又添上一周——去接那悲惨孩子已经花去三天了。换句话说，他去蒙菲梅的这场短途旅行，如今可以算作一桩公事了。 _两名罪犯被逮捕_ _——_ _德纳第和德纳第夫人，涉嫌诈骗，同时可能与巴黎犯罪网络有染。两只百灵鸟送去孤儿院。_ 他把她们送走时并没有良心不安；当个孤儿总要好过长大后成为罪犯。

第三个女孩——他前往蒙菲梅的缘由——在他外出时由辛普利斯嬷嬷安全地照看着。Javert本没打算把她带在身边。但那孩子——Cosette——她瘦得只剩骨架子，衣衫褴褛，在这种情况下把她交给孤儿院是不对的。而且，他不敢肯定自己拽得开那只紧抓着自己衣角的手。那孩子把他当成了她的救星（Papa，Cosette的声音回荡在他耳边）。正象有了名字的鸡仔再也不会轻易被杀死作食，Javert既已被当成并称作Cosette的监护人，便同那女孩一道回了家。

说心里话，他实在是不介意的。她快乐得叫人吃惊。顺从而安静，像是只晓得什么时候应该让道的小鼠。她如同阳光般照亮了Javert阴郁的存在，点燃了他以为自己不曾拥有的心。

他知道情感常会唆使人们做出极不理智的事情，但随着他一路向南，在经过三座小镇后用警局的另一匹马换下Gymont时，Javert几乎快要承认他的确心软了。他不断告诉自己这趟旅程只是为了了结一桩案件，永远关上通往某个罪犯的门，最后这次会面之后他们不会再有交集。但他心知，除此之外，也是因为他再也无法想象失去Cosette的可能性。

Cosette认下他，而现在他作为回报，也开始承认她了。

——

“市长，有人来找你咯！”一名副官嗤笑着开安全室的门，随后前去把Javert要见的囚犯驱赶进来。

他没等多久。他坐的椅子正对着门。一张桌子隔开他与另一张椅子，那是罪犯应该坐的位置。他要求绝对隐私。

_但探长先生，更安全的做法不应该是_ _……_ _安静！搭只手在门上，再在门缝边贴只耳朵，我保证要是出事，你不会错过你该得的那份的。是，是，先生，我们明白。我们会紧紧拴好他。要是他攻击您，就开一枪，门口的守卫会来帮您的。_

Jean Valjean——24601，或是他们重又为他安上的某个新数字——一言不发地进了房间。他低垂着眼等在原地，直到Javert冲那张椅子点了点头。“坐下，”他命令道。

Valjean坐下了。

彼时他们目光终于相接，Javert克制得冷淡平静，Valjean则疏离而不可捉摸。三个月的苦劳晒黑了他的皮肤，加深了他脸上的皱纹。Javert尝试不要在那张脸上看到Madeleine，但只成功了一半。他对罪犯Valjean的印象是一头充满仇恨的野兽。而坐在这里的人太过复杂，Javert感到一股突如其来的冲动，想要让他开口说话。

“市长？”他嘲弄道。

Valjean耸耸肩，身上的镣铐咔哒作响。

“狱卒里一个人起的头儿，”他说，“这是反话，后来他们都这么叫。我向您保证，探长先生，成天听着个我不再拥有的头衔，这事可没法叫人好受。”

“对你这种冒牌货来说，这样的惩罚相当公正， _市长先生_ 。”

Valjean身体一紧。

“你没什么要为自己辩护的咯？我倒是想起了一个不知悔改的罪犯，拒捕、袭警，还越了狱。”

Javert隐隐感觉到Valjean的眼睛扫过他的左颊。他的双手在身体两侧握紧成拳。不，要他去碰那里还在消退的瘀伤？他一根手指都不会动的。

“你让我别无选择。”Valjean说，就好像在给头脑迟钝的人陈述一个显然的事实。“我作过承诺，我想完成它。我判的是无期徒刑。逃狱被抓又能怎样？再加三年？多打几顿？相信我，探长——我总会离开这里的。”

Valjean的声音里有种不可战胜的神气，像是穷人用纸皇冠将自己加冕为王，一种疯人的遐想。Javert对此嗤之以鼻。Valjean相信他很强壮。很好。让他去推通向自由的西西弗斯之石吧。让他看着自己被按回号子的深处吧。十九年，四次越狱。无一成功。土伦的锁链可深着哪。

“你来这儿是欣赏战果的吗？那好，我就在这儿，Jean Valjean，又一次被拴在苦役船上了。你梦想这一刻有多久了？”犯人从喉咙里咳出些秽物，啐了一声。厚重的灰扑扑一团与地板撞了个正面开花。他的眼睛没有离开Javert。“怎样？”

Javert嗤笑一声。“你真以为你这种战果值得我欣赏吗？”

Valjean微笑起来。那里头没有任何Madeleine的温柔，而是种捕食者的好奇。“这倒也是。你来这儿是有别的目的。说吧，我听着呢。”

用这么一句话，Valjean在谈话中夺回了主导权，市长又一次允许他的探长作例行报告了。

Javert尽可能固执地保持沉默，交叉起双臂怒视着Valjean。在这罪恶的巢穴中，Valjean一定像是罪人汪洋中的法利赛人——博学多识的市长，在尚马蒂的审判庭上牺牲了自我；心甘情愿的囚犯，可他到现在仍策划着逃脱呢。噢，他能骗过这群年轻狱卒的眼睛，让他们相信他已经改过自新——就是在Valjean身为24601的时候，他也从未逃避过责任——但Javert清楚那罪犯诡计多端的两面心灵。

“你是个危险分子。”

Valjean既没同意也没反对。

“我会尽一切努力，保证你这种危险人物再也无法混迹于无辜市民中间。”

罪犯的双唇抿紧成一条细线。

“在蒙特勒伊的镇监狱里，你向我做了承诺，马上转头又违背了它——”Javert自牙缝中嘶嘶挤出，“而现在你居然还有脸谈上帝？倒和我说说看呢，你身为盗贼，怎么连罪犯的荣誉感都没有？”

他在“盗贼”二字上加重了读音，注意到那人紧抿的嘴角变得惨白。

他知道他在玩火。Valjean是一堆缓缓燃烧的余烬，只要最小的火星撩动，潜藏的烈焰便会将他尽数吞没。他擦出的火星已经够多了。奇怪的是，试图控制火焰的人却是那罪犯自己。

Valjean最终开口时，语气缓慢而不自然，就好似他得用尽最后一丝力气来强迫自己保持冷静。“我没有打破承诺。那晚没有。你没有接受我的条件。”

“如果我接受了呢？”

Valjean没有犹豫。“那就如我所说，我这一生都交在你手上，永远待在苦役犯的监牢中。”

“再也不会逃了？”

停顿。

“不会。只要——”

“Cosette在我这儿了。”

Valjean的视线猛地上扬。

“一周之前，我从蒙菲梅的旅馆老板那儿把她接来了。她现在跟着我，不过在我回滨海蒙特勒伊之前，暂时由辛普利斯嬷嬷照看。”

随后的寂静中， Valjean的铁链是唯一的声音。

“你说的是实话？”很久之后，这句疑问——这句责问——打破了平静。Valjean的声音和他的身体一样颤栗，和他的脸色一样惨淡。

“是。”

Valjean看上去在相信Javert和冲他咆哮之间犹豫不决。Javert没给他选择的机会。

“我负责那孩子，你一辈子安分留在这儿。成交？”

他从来不喜欢被Madeleine注视的感觉，那种目光像是能直达灵魂。而现在这目光来自于一名罪犯，却仍成功穿透了他所有的防御。但Javert没有撒谎，他无所畏惧。他坚定地对上Valjean的双眼，邀他尽情去看他想看的一切。

“她叫什么名字？”Valjean轻声问。

“Cosette。出生时名叫Euphrasie，但她父亲抛弃了这个家庭之后，那名字就没再用过。”实际上的对话是这样： _你会叫我_ _Euphrasie_ _吗，_ _Papa_ _？我另一个_ _Papa_ _叫我_ _Euphasie_ _。但我喜欢当_ _Cosette_ _。_

“她的眼睛是什么颜色？头发呢？”

“蓝眼睛。头发是棕色，不过刚出生时颜色或许更浅一些，我能想象得出。”

“她多大？”

“八岁。”

“她最喜欢的颜色是什么？”

Javert几乎嗤笑出声。随便哪个乐意和Cosette待上五分钟的人都会知道答案。

“黄色。”

“这和——”

“别傻了，小孩子喜欢的颜色和他们最喜欢的玩具一样多变。Fantine给德纳第一家托管的是个三岁幼儿。现在那三岁幼儿已经是个早熟的女孩了。我不在乎珂赛特五年前喜欢的颜色是不是黑色，但是现在，她最喜欢黄色。”

Valjean看上去陷入了沉思，而Javert想知道Fantine在临死前还向Madeleine先生交代了哪些琐碎的细节。他们可以花接下来一个小时讨论Cosette各方面的外貌特征和个性爱好，而所有的证据都会对Javert有利。但若是有心视而不见，再多的答案也是枉然。

“听着，Cosette现在确实由我照看。你知道我从不撒谎，我也不打算改变这点。我来这儿不是为了说服你，而是完成我们的交易。我已经履行了我的责任，现在轮到你了。”

Valjean又看了他一会儿。在那双眼里，Javert觉得他看到了某些属于Madeleine的东西，Valjean的另一面。那以他独有的荣誉感行事，教他屡次做出自我牺牲举动的一面——比如爬到陷入烂泥的马车底下，去拯救一名老人的性命。

该死，他确实心软了。

他看着Valjean作出决定。

Valjean回答时的语气颓败，“我相信你。谢谢你接管Cosette。你已经代表我履行了对Fantine的誓言。我也——”他声音一颤，“我也会遵守承诺。我会留在这里，心甘情愿，直到上帝了结我在人间的苦难。”

他们没有握手，也没有签约。没有必要；交易已经达成。

Javert从椅子上站起，告别得短促简略：“那么我们到此为止了，犯人。”他暗自希望，自己能把Jean Valjean永远留在身后。

直到他身处土伦至滨海蒙特勒伊的回程途中，Javert才意识到，他全然相信了Valjean的话，一丝怀疑都不曾保留。

——

**1824** **年春**

到达巴黎时，Javert很高兴自己有早做准备的先见之明。他现在的住所尚足以供两人居住（Cosette睡床，他睡沙发），但此前的决定——取出足够的资金来保证Cosette的衣食起居——事实上非常必要。他不得不承认自己在为人父母方面一无所知——在这座富人大多聘请私人导师教育子女的都城，为这女孩儿找到学校比他想象中更难。

“我明白，但我既然干这行，就不可能每天下午来接Cosette——”

“那她必须和我们住在一起。每个月三十法郎。”

三十法郎！即使他已经涨了工资，每个月能存下的也超不过二十。

“我能不能晚上来接她，少付点钱？”

修女交叉起双臂。这姿势与她的职业——上帝温顺的仆从——相当不符，Javert没有错过这点。

“要么下午来接她，要么付钱让她住在这儿。就这两个选择，先生。”

和小比克布斯修道院的这名修女比起来，辛普利斯嬷嬷简直是圣人的化身。

Javert也抱起双臂作为回应。”小心些，嬷嬷。我或许会认为您在勒索我呢。”

“我们为上帝工作。人的灵魂是无价的。”

他没法在这话里头挑出刺来。

于是Javert发现自己处境尴尬，既对主宰灵魂的行业抱有无法动摇的崇高敬意，又迫切想要采取第三种方案。他低头看向Cosette，一双大眼里尽是哀哀恳求。

他无声叹息。这傻孩子。他不会把她送回德纳第一家；那只是他一气之下随口说出的威胁，毫无诚意，因为Cosette一开始拒绝收拾行李。但Cosette只是个孩子，还不能区分空洞的威胁和事实真相。 _尤其是你还成天告诫她诚实有多重要_ ，他的内心这么嘲笑。作为探长，Javert几乎无可挑剔。作为家长，他不比其他人好到哪儿去，同样束手无策只好诉诸欺骗。 _上帝救我。_

Cosette眼里已经有泪水了，表情满是绝望。

他短暂想到，这是否正是某个偷面包贼在另一个孩子眼里看到的神情，或许更加迫切，也无疑更加扣人心弦。他突然明白了：孩子无声的恳求，真可以让一个人变成罪犯。

他必须比那个犯人做得更好。他粗鲁地抓过Cosette的手。“来，我们走。”

她小小的步伐摇摇晃晃，不情不愿但不敢违抗。 _请不要把我送回去_ ，每一次踉跄和磕绊于脚底的碎石都这样尖叫。她终于忍不住眼泪了，一滴，两滴，泪水泉涌而出。Javert意识到他早已不再抵抗，甚至愿意为这孩子牺牲我己，灵魂染上污点也在所不惜。

“别哭了。我会让你上学的，我保证。”

他不知道Valjean是否曾对自己的侄子许下相似的承诺。


	3. 仇恨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valjean有些Javert需要的东西。

 

**1824** **年夏**

去警局报到熟悉新职务以后，Javert以家务事为由，把正式开始工作的时间推迟了两周。至于工资，他心甘情愿不要。他的同事和上司——都知道他一直单身——没对这个突然出现的女儿表示怀疑，他已经感激不尽了。

——

“探长先生。”Jean Valjean走进上次与Javert见面的房间时低下了头。同上次一样，他等到Javert允许才坐下来。

Valjean的脚步坚定，肩膀宽阔，但Javert觉得他看上去老了许多。一年还没满。去年，土伦的冬天总该比滨海蒙特勒伊要好过不少吧？但Madeleine先生的所有痕迹似乎都消失殆尽，只留下过去那位绅士的残存幻影。并非是名为24601的那头满是仇恨的野兽，但也不再是Madeleine外表的那个圣人——因为Javert相信那是谎言而非真相。

但今天，在他与一位老同事聊过之后，Javert无法否认圣人Madeleine并非全然伪装。

他嗤笑一声。“守卫和我说了你的英勇事迹。”

Valjean花了一会儿才意识到他说的是洛里翁号的那次救援。

“你摔进水里了。”Javert指出。“你本来可以逃走。”

掠过Valjean面颊的那层阴影告诉他，那人的确有过这样的念头。

“会很成功的。”

在他人看来必死无疑，没有信号炮，水又是那样深暗湍急。要是Valjean想要一个完美的逃脱时机，十一月的那个寒冷冬日正是不二选择。一年以前的那名罪犯会毫不犹豫地紧抓机会，将之视为神赐。现在，是什么改变了他呢？

“我不能。Cosette跟着你。”

啊。Valjean难道以为要是自己没能履行交易内容，他就会把Cosette扫地出门吗？

Valjean的双眼闪烁着固执的神色，而他立刻认出那是什么：对弱者理所应当的保护欲，向胆敢伤害穷人、孩子和其他不幸之人的恶棍发出的警告——他们终将自食其果。如果他曾以为圣人Madeleine就是慈与善的化身，他现在已意识到自己错得离谱。作为弱者的保护人，Valjean的真实自我绝不软弱无能。

他真的以为Javert会对Cosette弃如敝履。

 _他当然会了。_ 对Valjean来说，Cosette不过是将他禁锢在牢狱中的一枚棋子，再无更多。放在一年前，这话不假。

但现在……

_你怎么能明白_ _Cosette_ _对我来说意味着什么。_

Valjean把他的沉寂误认为默许。“探长，你可以认为我穷凶极恶，很多情况下这判断也没错。但这件事上，不对。为了Cosette，我宁可在这里度过余生。”

“你在这里度过余生是因为你犯了罪，”Javert毫不犹豫地指出。

“你可以这么说，探长。但自从回到土伦以来，我所做一切都无可指责。对上帝，对法律，对狱卒，对Cosette，对你。

“我可以逃走吗？可以！我可以在制造船只的零件时怠惰些，不顾造出的次品会不会让它们沉没或翻覆吗？当然可以！但我 _选择_ 留在这儿。我选择用每天的工作来赞颂上帝，即使我的身份只是奴隶。我不参与其他犯人的卑鄙行当；不，我保护弱者。在每一方面，我都尽可能做到无可挑剔。为这些善事我该受到什么奖赏？显然不是我现正遭受的这种对过去罪行的惩处。告诉我，Javert，这是否公正？”

 _这不公平！_ Cosette的声音充满了他脑海，那种孩童没能如愿以偿的任性哭喊。 _生活本来就不公平，_ Javert永远这么回答。而每一次，Cosette最终都能得到晚睡半小时的补偿。

在这里，罪犯承受鞭刑，身系铁链。监狱永远都不会是公正之地，他很久以前就已知晓这点。

“我移职到巴黎了。”他说，没去回答Valjean的质问。

Valjean眨眨眼，愤慨消下去几分。“你来这儿就是为了告诉我这个？”

Javert摇头。“不，不是这个。是……Cosette的事。我得让她寄住在别处。”

“你什么意——”

“我被提拔为一级警探，在巴黎工作。那地方是罪恶的臭水沟。我不会有时间照顾她——”

“所以你要 _遗弃_ 她？”

“我没那么说！”

“你——你这骗子——你答应过我！”

声音在窄小的安全室中回荡着。Javert才意识到两人都已经站起，双手按着桌面，怒目相对，如同一对准备吞噬猎物的猛虎。

_Papa_ _，我的娃娃在哪儿？你说你会把卡特琳放进我的箱子里的，你答应我的！不，我不想等其他的箱子运过来！你说过你会把她放在_ **这儿** _！_

“你没让我说完。我想说，我准备让她去修道院的学校寄住。”

“你是来征求允许的吗？”Valjean声音冰冷，眼底闪着寒光。

“我不需要你来允许我，犯人。也别想因为这件事来指责我。我照顾珂赛特，而你——”

“我还在这儿呢，不是吗？”

这点不假，他只得承认。Valjean生生错过了最完美的逃脱时机。

他叹了口气，向Valjean一挥手。“坐下吧。我们都太激动了。”

Valjean坐下时双眼仍注视着他。“你有求于我，”Madeleine先生——文官，政治家，贸易谈判人——作出了观察的结论。那不是个问句。

 _我会让你上学的，我保证。_ 即使那意味着低声下气地去恳求一个罪犯。

Javert深吸一口气平静自己，然后说道，“我听闻Madeleine先生留了一笔钱给本堂神父，用来继续资助镇上的学校、医院和孤儿所。”他顿了顿，好让对方领会那未说出口的请求。“Cosette上学需要资金。”

“你觉得我会放任镇上的学校衰落——”

“没有学校了，Valjean。”

他强迫自己维持视线，不去躲避那双眼里的痛苦神色。

他继续道，“你被逮捕的几个月后，滨海蒙特勒伊变回了贫苦的老样子。学校和医院勉强撑了几周，最后关了门。孤儿所还在，但里头人满为患，无家可归的野孩们只当它作一处容身之地，就别指望有人照顾了。至少他们能有个地方过冬。

“我相信，在你任市长期间，存储的资金足够维持小镇运转几个月，甚至几年。但没了凝聚民心的领袖，镇子就分崩离析了。”

外头传来沉闷的脚步声。Javert晓得那是在换岗。长靴敲打石地的声音令人愉快；那是纪律的体现。没了它，号子里会沸反盈天。

“所以，我所有的努力都白费了，”很久之后，Valjean低声说。

Javert不知该如何作答。

_Papa_ _，我们为什么要离开小镇呀？_

_因为我被指派到巴黎去工作。_

_你再也不喜欢这里了吗？_

_这和我的喜好无关。我收到了移职的要求，我就照做。你也一样要听话。_

_那么其他的女孩子该怎么办呀？_

_你跟着我。她们会活下去的。_

_Marie_ _说她在等那个好市长回来。我们不能和她一起等吗？_

_没有好市长。他不会回来了。_

_但_ _Marie_ _说市长给她妈妈安排了工作！这不是好事吗？_

_有工作是好事。但市长是坏人。_

_所以坏市长可以做好事吗？_

_不。坏人不会做好事。_

_所以_ _Marie_ _是对的！他是个好市长！_

_Cosette_ _，停下。从来就没有过好市长，_ _Marie_ _说的那些好事都是假的。_

_你为什么这么讨厌市长？_

_Papa_ _？_

_Papa_ _？我说错话了吗？对不起_ _Papa !_ _请不要把我送回德纳第一家去！_

_我不会把你送回去的。睡吧。_

_Papa_ _？_

_又怎么了_ _……_

_坏市长是好人吗？_

_快睡觉。_

_他是不是嘛，_ _Papa_ _？_

_好好好，他是好人，现在快睡觉。_

_所以他又好又坏！_

那所人满为患的孤儿院又浮现在他脑海里。Javert在收到信之后立刻离开了小镇。在那位做好事的罪犯市长离开之后，小镇陷入了彻底的混乱。

而他现在需要这个坏人再做一件好事。

“求你，”Javert说，这个陌生的词语生硬地由舌尖滚落。“我知道你的资金还在。我保证全部用在珂赛特身上。”

Valjean挑起一边眉毛。怎么？“我好像还记得第一次来这儿的时候，有个狱卒这么嘲笑我们，说我们要是没准备好承担后果，就不该触犯法律来着。”

“我不明白这和现在的话题有什么相关的。”

“这点是不是对你自己就不适用了，Javert？你许下了承诺。你也该准备好承受它所带来的影响。上帝作证，我已经尽我本分了。”

“这承诺是你先提出来的。”

“而我已经兑现了我的承诺。”

“所以收养Cosette倒是我的错咯？我要不要提醒你这事最开始是谁提出来的？”

“那是因为我不知道我能不能离开这儿！”

_我本可以逃脱。我现在可能正是珂赛特的父亲。我可以把那个交易弃之不顾。（_ _spit in the face of our agreement_ _）。_

狱卒敲了敲门。“没事，”Javert喊道。他怒视着Valjean。

Valjean尖锐地看了他一眼。“你知道我说的都是真的。”

Valjean信守了他的承诺。字字落实。作为官员，拒绝腐败和贿赂是一回事——他本来就拥有一切了。但这个。Javert想不出Valjean除了自由还会有更想要的事。而他放弃了它，只为一个承诺。

_因为他觉得你不在乎。他相信如果他没能安分待在这里，你就会抛弃_ _Cosette_ _。_

他抬手扶了下额头，又按按鼻梁。为了Cosette，他需要Valjean同意，无论代价为何。“说你的条件，Valjean。”

“我的条件？”Valjean重复道，Javert抬头对上一双好奇的眼睛，像是收藏家在对未知的货物进行估价，努力确定卖家的真诚程度。“我想要在Cosette的事上与你享有同样的决定权。我想要你停止侮辱我。我想要在这个把我当野兽的地方得到像个人的待遇。我想要自由，我想要Cosette。这些我都想要，还有更多。你怎么说，探长？这就是我的条件。你会让我得到我想要的一切吗？”

不，他不会。

_Papa_ _，不要把我送回去！我保证我会乖的！_

乞丐没有条件可提，他意识到。在这个房间里，富裕者身系锁链，而他自以为拥有的对Valjean的权力也不过是表象而已。他可以把狱卒叫进来，看着Valjean因为真实或想象出的冒犯而受惩。但那可帮不上Cosette一点儿忙。而在这里，他代表Cosette，才是乞求的那个人。

“Valjean……求你。”

Valjean似乎很享受Javert的窘迫，沉默一再被拉长，好似那请求已沉入土伦的深深海底，再也无从寻觅。如果那双胳臂没有戴着镣铐，Javert确信Valjean一定会把它们抱在胸前，身体向后靠在椅子上，双眼越过鼻尖俯视他。

他咬紧牙。至少Valjean还没说不。

Valjean深深吸了一口气。在那漫长的几秒里，Javert等待着决定Cosette命运的回答。

“你想要我留给神父的资金？”

“是的。”

“会不够用的。”

“我能撑多久是多久。我在存钱。等Cosette住进学校，我就找个便宜点的地方住。我向你保证，她绝不会缺少任何东西。”

“绝不会？但你连送她去学校的钱都没有啊。”

“相信我，我会找到办法的。如果你能提供启动资金，我会设法支撑下去。”

“如果你没能做到呢？”

 _Cosette_ _会怎样？_ Javert听见，看见Valjean眼中的不信任。他没法从他们共同的过去里找出证据来消解这怀疑。罪犯和Madeleine所见的他都冷酷无情，街头巷尾关于他没有心的推测比起杜撰更近真实。有时他好奇Cosette是否也得出了相同的结论。他所做的一切对他来说都那么陌生——照顾孩子，向仇敌求救，将自己的骄傲粉碎殆尽……他转头看着桌子上的一点，避开那双洞察力太过深刻的眼睛。他所求不过是信任，而市长先生总有太多的信任。Valjean心中是否仍存有宽厚——同一具身体里的不同人格，或者根本就是同一人——而Javert或可撼动那颗心？他，这猎人、这狱卒，值得一次考虑的机会吗？

他必须尝试。

“我没法向你保证任何事。”他对着桌面说。“只有这点：我不会抛弃Cosette。就算这意味着我必须将我知之甚少的一切教给她，可我绝不会让她流落街头。”

“如果你失败了呢？”Valjean的声音很轻。那是他从那双唇间听到过的最危险的语调。

“我不知道。”Javert无比挫败。不是因为Valjean的拒绝之意——而是因为犯人很可能一语成谶。 _Javert_ 和 _孩子_ 这两个词从不兼容。他不像是Madeleine，永远被小家伙们围绕着。Madeleine周身的慈祥光环总是能吸引孩子。而他则相反，出口的永远是严厉生硬的命令。仅仅看到Javert探长就足以驱散人群。他到现在还没给Cosette造成永久性伤害，已经堪称奇迹。“也许你是对的。也许我会失败，”他厉声说，“而结果，一个本该得到更多的女孩会被彻底摧毁未来。也许无论我多努力，最终的结果都会如此。我不知道，Valjean，我不知道。我以前从来没有这样做过。”

他重新盯着桌子，浑身不适，一秒一秒数着时间的流逝。这沉默几乎是无法忍受的，但至少好过拒绝——他知道结局的到来只是时间问题。这漫长的等待仍旧给他希望，然而他不知道他还能用什么来说服Valjean。再求他一次又有什么用呢？

Valjean的凝视于他宛如压在后颈的重担。那里的汗毛直立作为应答。如果他现在抬起头来，看到的会是谁的脸——那罪犯，还是那圣人？

“看着我。”那是个命令。

Javert将目光钉在Valjean左肩后方的那块墙壁。

他能从眼角看到Valjean脸上万千种情感翻涌变幻。而他无法确定全部。

然后，Valjean在桌子上向前倾了倾身，而Javert发现他面对的是一张坚毅坦率的面容。

“很好。这就是我的条件：你绝对不可以把这些告诉Cosette。”

“哪些？”

Valjean没去回答他的问题。或者他也许只是陷入了回忆；他的面容坚毅不减，但思想似乎已经飘去了更遥远的地方。他继续说话的语调仿佛是在讲述儿童书里的童话故事。从头开始。 _很久很久以前。_ 公主受了诅咒。继父Javert不能拯救她。他们不得不向一位好心的普通人求助。而他们会成功。“从滨海蒙特勒伊走几小时，可以到达一个地方……”

在接下来的半个小时里，Javert听Valjean描述了他那晚从镇监狱逃脱后，埋藏那笔从拉菲特银行提出的存款的确切地点，那片树林。他们没有纸笔，所以Valjean让Javert一再重复路线的每个细节，直到他把一切深深刻印在脑海里。

“那笔钱本来就是为Cosette准备的，”Valjean最后说，“虽说我本打算亲自照看她。既然现在你才是她的监护人，我没有理由继续对这笔钱宣示所有权。”他对上Javert的眼睛。“这是老实钱，探长，每一个 _苏_ 都是。我所有的财产现在都归你了。”

Javert明白这话的意思。Valjean刚刚拱手交出了他重建生活的最后一张牌。像是着意灭去烽火的水手迎接永远迷失在海中的命运，Jean Valjean刚才割断了他与自由的最后一线联系。一切都结束了。他永远也不可能再踏出号子一步。

 _谢谢你_ ，Javert想说，但他囿于自我，无法对罪犯表达谢意。

所以他转而指了指Valjean的脚踝。“那块伤。多久了？”

Valjean面带苦笑。“几周了。在好转，虽说还没好透。”

“你不年轻了。去医务室看看。”

“你觉得有哪个狱卒会听？他们只会以我的苦痛为乐。Javert，你在这里的时候……和他们不一样。”

“这只是生产力问题。你在这里应当付出劳动。如果你受伤了，你就不能以最大效率工作。我会告诉这里的头儿，让他带你去看看。”

Valjean注视着他。他允许自己被检阅。那并没让他感到暴露无遗；奇怪。那与Cosette仰脸笑着看他的感觉几乎相似，而他的感受只是某种愉快。

“谢谢你。”

Javert摇了摇头。“你让我困惑，Jean Valjean。你是个偷儿，你是个骗子。你却非得去做一个殉道者，一个慈善家。Madeleine。市长。24601。”

Valjean笑了起来。Javert不知道Valjean内心是否一如这空洞的笑声。“你是唯一一个还记得那数字的人了。我现在是9430了。”

他的嘴角向上颤了颤。“我猜我是永远也忘不掉了，”他说。“随你怎么想吧，但我与你没有个人恩怨了。再也没有了。你是罪犯，你属于监狱。我追捕你始终只是为了伸张正义。你已经向我保证你不会逃跑。没有需要追究的其他罪名了。”

“嗯。”

他猜想他可以站起来离开，回到巴黎，回到Cosette身边，继续他们在新城市的新生活。但Valjean似乎陷在沉思之中，而他不想剥夺这样难得的平静，不想打扰这个……不再是敌人的人？悔过自新的罪犯？现在，Jean Valjean于他是什么呢？

_所以市长是好人吗，_ _Papa_ _？_

“你最喜欢的颜色是什么，探长？”

那问题让他猛地回过神来。“蓝色，”他不假思索地说，“你呢？”

“绿色。草木的绿色，花园里的绿色。”他叹息一声。“我再也看不到那种绿色了。”

“Valjean——”

“你知道我说的是真的。你也没必要在我面前隐藏什么。我已经变了，变得愤怒而痛苦。我开始因为我失去的一切而绝望，虽然我什么也没做错。不，在上帝面前我仍然是个罪人，我们都是。虽然我尽了力……”

Valjean微笑起来，那种脆弱易碎的笑。Javert所想到的只有逐渐熄灭的烛焰，陨落的希望。

“但上帝的光在我心中已经熄灭了。我在日渐衰弱。告诉我，Javert，如果我注定要死在土伦，我行善又有什么用？我的刑期没有终点，我的未来无处可寻。我甚至已经放弃了逃狱。

“圣经上是怎么说的？祂是信实的，必不叫我受试探过于我所能受的？但我正在祂的手下被慢慢毁灭。祂再也不要我了。我被遗忘了。有什么能阻止我收回我的灵魂，屈服于各种诱惑？但我甚至不能确定那算不算故意犯罪，不是吗？他们不给我东西读，不让我向修士求教。他们知道我已经会读会写了。在这里没有宽恕，没有光，没有祂。这是我应受的吗，Javert？法律就是要剥夺一个人的尊严，还有他的全部信仰吗？”

“Valjean——”他开口，但说不下去了。

他该说什么？他 _能_ 说什么？

_Papa_ _，把它赶走。我再也不想做噩梦了。_

“Cosette……她现在最喜欢的是紫色了。”

他觉得他看到Valjean的眼中又浮现出了兴趣。一闪而过的熟悉感，一点Madeleine的影子，既为圣徒又是罪人。

“真的？她现在有最喜欢的书了吗？”

“她的选择并不多。要么是圣经，要么是法典。”

“你让她读 _拿破仑法典_ ？”

“我有次发现嬷嬷们给她读毫无意义的东西，所以开始教育她更严肃的主题。”

“Javert，你在开玩笑吧！”

之后他们一直都在讨论Cosette。外头的狱卒敲了几次门，但Javert都没去管。Cosette每次做噩梦惊醒的时候，他就会坐在她床边直到她再次入眠（解释那些梦有多不可能，或者读 _拿破仑法典_ ，两者催眠效果一样好）。而同样，他也拒绝离开身在地狱的Valjean，直到那颗被痛苦占据的心能因为他在而有所好转——哪怕是一丁点儿。

他不知道自己为什么在乎。但他的确在乎着。

——

_Papa_ _，修女在教导我们关于牺牲的事。_

_哦？她们怎么说？_

_代赎_ _**[1]** _ _是一种拯救灵魂的准则。_

_嗯……你学的词很高深啊。_

_没那么难啦，其实。意思就是说，一个好人决定去拯救没办法自救的一群人。_

_那很高尚。_

_你不会明白的，_ _Papa_ _。你只和坏人打交道。你是警察。_

_你说得挺对。好人很少。_

_修女们也这么说。她们说只有基督是最完美的牺牲品。因为这个世界上没有其他人能牺牲自己的生命来救别人。_

_而且这句话一定是对的，因为这是修女说的。_

_你说的肯定不是真心话！你每次不同意我学的东西的时候就会用这种口气讲。_

_信不信由你，我这次还真和修女们观点一致。_

_噢，那我明天一定要告诉巴普蒂斯塔嬷嬷！她肯定超级惊讶！_

_嗯，她肯定会。_

_Papa_ _，你翻白眼的时候很好玩儿。_

_我没有——_

_你翻啦！_

_Papa_ _？_

_嗯？_

_你有没有这样做过？你不是经常为了救人身陷危险吗？_

_我身陷危险是为了逮捕罪犯。这里头区别很大。_

_那其他的警察呢？他们救人吗？_

_他们努力去救人。我们都在努力。_

_所以你从来没有见过救人的英雄吗？_

_我觉得修女们应该禁止你们这些女孩子读无聊的英雄小说。_

_Papa_ _！回答我的问题！_

_这个……我只见过一个人，永远在救别人。_

_噢！他做了什么呀？_

_他从大火里救了两个孩子，从一辆马车底下救起了一个老头，后来又救了一个差点掉下海去的船员。_

_他听上去像个海盗。是你编的吧。_

_我不撒谎，_ _Cosette_ _。到现在你应该很清楚这点了。_

_那他在哪儿呢？我能见见他吗？_

_他不住在巴黎。_

_哦……那你能带我去找他吗？_

_不行。他是个危险人物。_

_但他救了好多人啊。他一定是个好人！_

_人心比你想得复杂多了，_ _Cosette_ _。如果一个人行善的动机不纯，那么他就是在作恶。_

_Papa_ _，你不讲道理。_

_我认识他。他觉得自己是在行善。但那纯粹是骄傲。修女肯定教过你骄傲是什么了吧？_

_“骄傲在败坏之前，狂心在跌倒之前。”我们一个月之前学的。但为什么他会骄傲呢？要是他没救成人死掉了，他什么也得不到啊。要么他想要别人给他立一座雕像，但是那时候他早就死透了，根本不会知道啊。_

_因为他……嗯。_

_你看！他是好人啦。他就不能有一点点好吗？_

他可能吗？Valjean前往阿拉斯参加Champmathieu的审判，有什么好处吗？他在俄里翁号那次救援之后重新浮上水面，有什么必要吗？成为一个他永远也见不到的孩子的赞助人，他能得到一句感谢吗？何况，他压根不愿让Javert把自己的身份透露给Cosette。

_我想可能吧，_ _Cosette_ _。也许他是好人。他有一点点好。_

而这一点点，已经比Javert好过太多。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 神学名词，指耶稣为众生受苦赎罪。


	4. 驳回

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一起耗时漫长的案件将Javert带到了土伦。他前去拜访Valjean。

**1829年秋**

在他的同事面前，Javert会把他延长的离职时间归咎于一起案件。 _那起_ 案件。燃烧专家的大冒险，玩火的案犯，烟雾魔术师的恶作剧——巴黎的小报给罪犯起的外号越来越离谱，用大写的加粗字幕标在头版上——这是对他职业的嘲讽，对警局能力厚颜无耻的挑衅。追捕此人是个相当自然的决定。谁 _不会_ 跨过一整个国家来追捕这样一名罪犯呢？显然，除了Javert之外的所有警局成员。 _你要扣工资就扣，成天坐在正义宫不挪屁股可不等同于正义本身。_ 他涉案太深，已不可能把此案移交给另一位执法者了。

他花了一个月两周零四天。罪犯最终在土伦边上的一个小镇束手就擒。将铁镣铐扣到那人双手上时，他心中的满足感无以言表。

要是他没停在这里，随便换个地方，Javert都会立刻赶回巴黎。但向那海洋的一瞥告诉他，他欠他养女的资助人一次拜访。毕竟，已经过去了五年。

——

Javert不知道自己该期待什么。但绝不是眼前这幅景象。

狱卒带进来的那具躯体，全然没有任何彰显其为人而非兽的痕迹。那活物拖着脚走进房间，一路低垂着头。他看上去像是Valjean——他的皮肤仍然晒得黝黑，肌肉贲张——但这具身体里再也没有一点儿生气，能让Javert认出他曾熟识的那个人。

_Papa_ _，看这本书——弗兰肯斯坦，英文译过来的！哦，不，没有什么不合宜的。那个怪物真的是个好人。他只是被误解了。如果弗兰肯斯坦先生为他配了一个女怪物，他就不会做出那么可怕的事了。不，它不是一开始就活着的，Papa。弗兰肯斯坦用不同的身体部位拼成了它。他给了它黄色的眼睛，还有一具没有生命、没有灵魂的躯壳。只有闪电才能为躯壳赋予生机。_

这具躯壳被推进椅子里，顺从地落了座。狱卒里没人指导Javert万一有危险该怎么做。没有必要。

“他还能说话吗？”Javert无法阻止自己问出口。

“哦，他能啊，只要你能让他感兴趣，”一个狱卒讥笑道，“他听得可明白呢。这家伙执行命令可在行了。去拉纤！扛着桅杆！背两份的货！他都照做。”

“但你们还是给他加拴了铁链。”

就算狱卒注意到他骤然低沉的声音，他也没上心。“他这么壮，万一哪天逃跑了怎么办。对敌人的仁慈就是对自己的残忍。您当然是晓得这个的吧，探长？”

所以，Valjean的待遇就像是一艘船的船身，外表光鲜规整，内里空洞无物，系在船坞上，用不着的时候，就用铁链锚住。

“这个犯人，我比你想的要了解得多，”他低声道，“让我单独和他待一会儿。我和他有事要谈。”

那个狱卒怀疑地看了他一眼，但没有追问。他和他的同僚们一起离开了房间，留Javert独自凝视着面前的“人”。

_怪物由不同的身体部位缝合而成。_

这具躯体有着罪恶的过去，不可思议的巨大气力，一颗仁善的心，还有一份体贴而慷慨的性情——如果有机会展现自我的话。

“犯人，抬起头来，”Javert迫问道，希望能激起他记忆中存在于Valjean体内的凶猛脾性。

那颗头的确抬起来了，但不如说是一匹训练有素的马听到命令的反应。

那双呆滞的眼睛让Javert胸口一阵钝痛。

_都是我害的。是我让他别无选择，只能自揭身份。是我把他推入牢狱。是我让他羁困于此。_

作为狱卒，他见过无数绝望的犯人，行尸走肉般浑浑噩噩，等待着死亡。他曾相信是这些人过于软弱，急于犯下罪行，却不敢承担后果。在年轻的Javert眼中，触犯律法、成为刑罚体系的负担，是罪犯能犯下的最大恶行。

直到现在，他才意识到自己的错误。

不，那些犯人实际上正是不愿让仇恨毁了他们的生命。但在一个没有希望的地方，祛除了仇恨，那片空洞再没有任何东西能够填补。所以这些灵魂逐渐萎缩，人性走向枯朽，直到一无所剩。

 _只有闪电才能为躯壳赋予生机。_ 他没有闪电，没有火花能为Valjean注入生命。但他会试试看。

“我……很忙，”他说，一个糟糕的借口——如果可以称之为借口的话。

回应他的那个笑容让他想起Madeleine先生上扬的嘴角，“我明白”，笑意塑在脸上，却从未达到过眼底。机械。圆滑。虚假。

“我在办一件纵火犯的案子，为追捕他跑遍了全国。他每到一处，就会点着两栋房子，一栋是明火，一栋是烟雾。当然，在此之前他会先将屋子里的值钱物件洗劫一空。难的是推断他的下一个目的地，提前告知当地警方做好准备。”

他扫了一眼Valjean。没有反应。

“我的同事觉得应该让附近的镇子都提高警戒，开展夜班巡逻，但那样耗费的人力物力是我们无法承担的。一位专员提议按兵不动，直到那人因疏忽而玩火自焚，但那是不可能的。鉴于所有的犯法者都应被绳之以法，我反对了这个建议。”

他意有所指地看向Valjean。他所知的那个罪犯眼中会闪着愤怒的光；他记忆中的那位市长，会以人性的名义请求仁慈和原谅。此刻，Valjean回以没有焦点的凝视。

“所以我决定独自追捕他。我去遍了镇子上的酒馆，和老板、顾客都聊了聊。每一次纵火之前，都会有一位外貌普通的客人定一顿饭，还有一整瓶香槟，就好像准备庆祝一样。那顿饭本身没什么问题，但选的酒暴露了他，因为他只喝 _特级佳酿_ ，上等葡萄酿出来的最好的酒。

“我追踪了红酒经销商，从他手里拿到了进这个牌子的货的全部地区。我排除到只剩下二十七个地点。纵火犯在往南走，所以数目又降到十四。由此，我凭经验选定了拉瓦勒特迪瓦。那纵火犯先去了布里尼奥勒，所以我比他抢先一步到达。等他到拉瓦勒特迪瓦，一进酒馆，我就逮捕了他。”

虽说他没指望能收到Cosette式的欢呼鼓掌，他也希望Valjean能有所反应。 _任何_ 反应。

他叹了口气。“既然我离土伦这么近，我就到这儿来了。所以你看到了，我很忙。就算现在我也在怀疑自己的决策是否明智，我已经追着那纵火犯跑了七个星期了。来这儿只会延长我的离职时间。Cosette会担心的。”

Valjean突然间挺直了背。渴望浮现在他脸上。

“Cosette。她还好吗？”

Cosette！是了，这就是Valjean需要的生命之光。

他点点头。“她很快就要结束学业了。她倾向于立誓修行。”

Valjean的某个部分苏醒了。“她明白这么做的含义吗？”

“她在修道院的学校待了快六年了。在我看来，她应该很清楚进入这样一个神圣的行业意义何在。”

他原想这是最理想的安排，最能保证Cosette的生活洁白无瑕。他对她的决定很满意。但犯人对他皱起眉头，显然不这么想。

“她可曾见识过修道院之外的大千世界？”

“我每天都去学校看她。假期的时候她回家和我在一起。”

眉头皱得更深了。“她只是个女孩。你会让她一辈子把自己锁在一间小房间里吗？”

“她又没有能吸引追求者的地位可言，”Javert反驳道，“你能指望一个妓女的女儿好到哪儿去？”

“妓——她也是你的女儿！”

“她是我的责任。随便哪个人瞥上她一眼就会知道她是什么人的女儿，只要他们知道——”

“够了！”Valjean怒吼，那是从胸腔里迸出来的咆哮。怪物醒来了。

狱卒敲起了门。他没管他们。

Javert笑了，虽说在别人看来那比哭还难看。他宁愿要这种愤怒，这种生命的体现。他竟然曾希望让这个犯人屈服吗？真是够蠢的，他可是Jean Valjean，生气勃勃，触手可及，却永远无法捉进掌中。

_Papa_ _，修女教育我们不该贪婪。Baptista嬷嬷说，如果我们不知足，我们就永远不会满意我们已经拥有的东西。_

_这么多年胡扯下来总算有句像样话了。_

_你满足吗，Papa？_

_当然了。你为什么要问这个？_

_因为你工作一直都那么投入，对法律那么热情。就好像……不，原谅我，你肯定又要说这是小女孩的愚蠢幻想了，你不会喜欢的。_

_说说看。_

_嗯，就像……就好像有个在逃的终极大罪犯，一直都躲着你一样。你逮捕了那么多人，但你的心里只想抓住他，那一个差一点点就能抓住的人。_

他现在和他的终极罪犯只有一臂距离。而他决不允许他的犯人再一次堕入虚无空洞的境地。“这件事没有商量的余地。我和Cosette都已经决定了，”他紧逼道。一场赌博。他期待着否定的回答，期待着原本那个会尽一切努力拒捕的罪犯重新归来。

Valjean一动不动地坐了很久，久到Javert快要以为他又要失去躯壳里的灵魂了。但愤慨在Valjean脸上积聚成了暴怒的乌云，而Javert突然成了一个既没有伞也没有雨衣的行路者，头顶的隆隆惊雷也不足以警示将临的风暴。

Valjean的眼睛眯了起来。那双眼里头有着生气。闪电的光芒。

然后，大雨倾盆。

“这么多年来我含辛茹苦，想着在号子外头的某个地方，你会让Cosette过上最好的生活。我不抱有幻想。我会死在这里。我永远也不可能拥有她。但看上去我到头来还是在做梦，而你压根儿不关心。

“你怎么能让她永远被困在修道院里？她或许会说她爱上帝。相信我，如果这是真的，我会无比快乐。但如果Cosette从来没有体会过其他的爱，对异性、对他人、对生活的爱，她怎么会真正理解对神圣的爱呢？她有没有经历过爱的欢欣和满足，失望和痛苦？她明不明白爱究竟是什么？

“你知不知道，最开始的时候，我有多少次半夜里在木板上辗转反侧，想着我如果能抚养Cosette该多好？我准备好了去爱她，将我的一切奉献给她。跟着一个逃犯，她的生活不会太安稳，但至少她生活上不会有什么缺漏。在我的梦里，她那么开心，那么美好。一位光明的天使。”

“你的意思是我不在乎她。”他的用词经过反复斟酌，像是用精心设计的烟雾熏烤，将棕熊诱出洞穴。但Javert自己的脾气也上来了，不管这是不是计划的一部分。

“你在乎吗？我可没看出来。你把她叫做你的‘责任’。一名人质，好让Jean Valjean老实待在监狱里头！我老了，没力气逃狱了，更不可能在野外生存下来。如果Cosette这么拖你的后腿，你尽可以食言，我的一生还是在你手上。我那笔钱你肯定还没用完吧？把剩下的留给她，你就可以永远摆脱这个妓女的孩子了。这就是你一直想要的，不是吗？但至少让她选择自己的生活。”

“你怎么敢对你根本不知道的东西评头论足！”

“我不知道吗？Cosette现在多大了，十四，十五？我在蒙特勒伊遇到的她这个年纪的女孩子，没有一个不梦想着充满爱和家庭的未来。她选择教堂，只是因为她不知道还有其他的选项存在。”

“所以你觉得我应该让她到处闲晃，让她暴露在动荡不安的巴黎街头，品尝暴力和不公的痛苦滋味吗？那可不是我作为监护人的责任。”

“当然不是了，”Valjean啐道，“你从来就只考虑你的责任！她的幸福对你来说毫无意义！告诉我，探长：Cosette。你爱她吗？”

“我……”

_Papa_ _，我爱你。_

_我……谢谢，Cosette。_

他爱她，爱到无法用言语表达，甚于任何他过去、现在、未来拥有的一切。但那些话……他永远说不出口。

Cosette的笑声回荡在他耳旁。他最开始接来她时，那穷苦孩子甚至连看他的眼睛都不敢；她是一株柔软的幼苗，已经习惯了弯折和屈服。然而尽管困难重重，这株幼苗还是透过石缝重见天日，瘦弱的茎杆显出充满生气的绿色，如今已成长为Javert无比珍惜的珠宝。

Javert无助地僵在原地。恐慌如同土伦无情的巨浪，骤然压垮了他。Cosette知道吗？如果他从来没有告诉过她，她怎么知道自己不仅仅是一份责任而已？

Valjean审视着他，目光中再无先前的空洞。Javert在那双眼里认出了Madeleine先生，那个只会在他人身上看到良善的人。他的表情温和。

“你是爱她的，Javert。你说不出口，但这不妨碍你在屋顶上大声喊出对Cosette的忠诚。我向你道歉。我不应该质问你的。”他的声音里染上了痛苦。“她是你的。我相信你会为她做出最好的抉择。”

要是Cosette被锁在一间修道院里，她会变成什么样子？他是否正在将她关进另一种形式的囚牢？Valjean是所有人中最明白监禁有多恐怖的，而他似乎正在为Cosette而害怕。她选择这样一项神圣的职业，是不是真的因为不知道此外还有选项？如果这是真的，那么不让她知道其他的选择就是不公正的。

“你是对的，”他低声说，“Cosette应该跟着我。她应该先经历修道院以外的生活，再决定她的未来。”

也许Valjean太不习惯自己的见解被采纳了。惊诧在他眼中一闪而过，又如火苗般熄灭。他又重新盯着桌上的那块空白。但此后的寂静并不令人难堪，而Javert密切注意着他的犯人，小心不让那棕熊退回洞中。

“他们都让你干什么？”他很久以后问道。

Valjean耸耸肩。“砸石头，把我当人形千斤顶用，和你们那时候一样。我还有力气。虽然我怀疑持续不了太久了。”

那张脸上浮现出苦涩的神情。

“最近我在想，我弥留在这世上的最后几天会是什么样的。在病痛下屈服已经是种福气了。在我身体累垮的时候死于外伤会是最体面的死法。但我知道我逃不过羞辱。他们的眼睛一直在看着我，那些狱卒，等着我脚下打滑，摔倒在地，或是在无比沉重的物件下被压垮。

“那一天终归会来的。很快就会到了，我想。我的身体会背叛我。然后他们会围着我，讥讽我，命令我去做他们明知我已经做不到的事。那会是我的错。他们会想要惩罚我。但不是私下里，当然不是。因为Jean le Cric当然死也要死得引人注目！他们会把我捆起来，让我自个儿估量要多少下鞭子我才会昏过去，才会迎来死亡。我临终前会有最后几分钟安宁。我应该为此而感激。而狱卒们会彼此打赌。每人五下，或者十下，那并不重要。你不在了，他们尽可以为所欲为。谁会荣幸地成为送我下地狱的那个人？如果他们都想争夺这头衔，那我越接近昏迷，他们就会打得越起劲。我挺好奇，我昏过去之后他们还怎么确定我是不是活着。他们会在轮换的间隙查看我的脉搏？还是往我身上泼海水，把我激醒，听我尖叫？你觉得呢，Javert？你以前也是个狱卒。你肯定听其他人炫耀过。”

他都在想些什么？Javert目瞪口呆，张口结舌，毛骨悚然。

这不是正义。这是错的。而且——他知道——这是真的，比任何在舒适室内引述法典的帝王所想象的都更近真实。

“上帝啊，你不该在这儿的，”他低声自语。

“不应该吗？你终于改主意了？”

“我……不，但是……”

他觉得自己听见了一声叹息。

“也许我到头来还是会违背承诺。我还是试试比较好。”

“试试？”

“逃狱。我会失败。”他对上Javert的眼睛。“但在外头，被追逐的时候，狱卒不容易想到更加残忍的法子。我会一直拒捕，直到某个年轻狱卒失去耐心，开枪或是用刀捅我。然后一切就结束了。”

“你不能——” _你不能放弃，你不能就这么死去，你不能让他们胜利。_ “——你不能违背承诺！”

Valjean望向侧墙，就好像那上头出现了一扇窗，让他能逮到自由的一瞥。“这还有关系吗？”

“当然有关系！在滨海蒙特勒伊，你几乎是个圣人。圣人不会——他们不会……放弃自己的生命。”

“我已经放弃了。早在多年前我的希望就已陨落。”他重新看向Javert。“不，别这么惊恐。我没打算死在你面前。除非……你随身带枪的老习惯现在还留着吗？”

“没门。”

“我想也是。”近乎笑的声响从那双毫无笑意的唇中漏出。“本来就没打算问你。”

但Javert遥远地感觉到，如果他真拔出了自己的手枪，Valjean会敞开双臂欢迎它。

 _真有那么糟糕吗？守卫真的有那么残忍吗？他们难道一点都不在乎你是个顺服的劳动力吗？_ ——疑问在他脑海中喧嚣着；没有一个需要问出口。是的，是的，不，他们不在乎。

“你说——”他突然忆起，“——要是我在，就不会让那些守卫为所欲为？这是什么意思？”

“你天性不是个残忍的人。那么多年来，我从未见你滥用过职权，一次也没有。”

“但就算我在场，也没法阻止一群狱卒。他们‘齐心协力’的时候，反对也没有用。”

“但你会尝试。”

他会的，不是吗？想到Valjean可能是世界上最了解他的人，这还真叫人不安。再没有别的人分享这段历史，这段过往。

而看着Valjean日渐衰弱，就像是失去一位老友。

“而你天性也不会弃绝良善。”Javert知道他说的是事实。他眼前的人也许是个罪犯，但确实是位善人。他再也无法否认这些。“你对上帝的信仰又怎么说，你的虔诚？肯定不全是装出来的吧。”

那张脸庞上掠过一丝惊讶，而Javert意识到，这是他第一次发自内心地承认市长的美德在Valjean身上真实存在。

“至少，我不信那是你装出来的，”他补充道，“在滨海蒙特勒伊的时候我可能这么想过。但再也不了。”

这一次，那笑容尽管微小，却真正是从Valjean眼底浮现出来的。“谢谢你。”

Javert点了点头。

“你信上帝吗，探长先生？”

他对主日弥撒怀着同对拿破仑法典一样的热情，也就是说，虔诚到不可侵犯。

“我想是的。”

“这也是责任吗？”

“对。”

Valjean看上去满意了。“那你就会明白我接下来要说的：

“我在镇监狱那晚告诉你的事仍然成立。我的灵魂被赎给了上帝。这件事永远不会改变。但我失去了所有的慈善之情。我再也不爱上帝了。没有信仰，没有信任。就算我心中曾有涌泉，它也在很早以前就干涸了。

“但你看到了，上帝从没有放弃过我。所以我仍有继续服从、继续忍耐的职责。我仍然欠祂我的忠诚，虽然我身体的每一部分都想奋起反抗。号子是个黑暗的地方。但那还远远比不上我灵魂的深处。”

“我怎么知道上帝仍赎着我的灵魂？因为祂向我展现片刻的恩典。就好像小声提醒着我，祂还不允许我放手。主教——新的那位——来这儿做过一次弥撒。虽然他们拿加农炮对着我们，但我参与了一次圣餐礼，自我离开蒙特勒伊以后唯一的一次。去年我病得很重，医生都说我不会痊愈了。但十五年前教导我的修士为我祈祷，第二天我就好转了。还有昨晚——”

Valjean的声音那么轻，Javert只有全神贯注才能听清。

“我几乎在木板上睁眼躺了一整晚，觉得没有人会要我了。我以为世界已经把我忘了。但今天——”他转过头，不让Javert看到自己的脸。“今天，你来了。”

_修女说，如果圣人在我们身边，我们会知道的。_

这里坐着一个无从依靠、没有希望也没有信仰的人，却仍然忠实地负着每日的苦劳，牢牢抓着与他的上帝的最后一线联系。

他不该在这儿，这句话又浮现在Javert脑海里，在汹涌澎湃的思绪中打着旋儿。

法律是公正的，他到现在也并不怀疑。他确实认为Valjean身处他应受的地狱里，那被驱逐出亚拉伯罕怀抱的虚伪富人，在无尽的火焰中受惩[1]。

但法律并不完美。因为他现在相信Jean Valjean理应得到某种——什么呢？特例？开恩？赦免？ _某种。_ 随便什么，只要能让他免于那盘桓不去的、被殴打至死的威慑，给他一个安全的未来。

如果上帝都已原谅这个灵魂，凡人还有什么权利拒绝予以仁慈？

不同于身在天堂的拉撒路，只能远远俯视那被火焰吞噬的财主；Javert意识到他的确能为Valjean送上几滴清凉1。

“我——”他清了清嗓子。Valjean抬起头，一头公牛的本能反应，而Javert不得不再咳几声，以压下心脏的奇怪抽紧。“我会再来看你。”

Valjean抽了一口气。

很长一段时间里，两人都缄默不语。他判断失误了吗？一个终生判在牢里的罪犯，为什么会想和囚禁他的追捕者再次见面呢？也许Valjean已经把他的话当成了威胁——地狱之火的烈焰，而非天堂的清凉泉水。然而…… _但今天你来了。_

“如果你不反对的话，我是说。我觉得……这个，还不错。既然法律并不禁止我同罪犯保持联系，我，啊，我想我应该可以再来。来确保你还在这里。” _他当然还会在这里_ ，他内里的声音斥责道。但Javert找不出更好的用词。“就是，如果你想要的话。”

隔着海浪的低沉潮音，间杂着狱卒的不时喊叫和鞭打声，Javert数着Valjean的呼吸。那双宽阔肩膀不规则的起伏近乎颤抖，呼吸也变得浅疾艰难。

这个人强壮到能够砸开石头，当千斤顶驱使。而Javert只用几句审慎的话语，就能轻易碾碎他的灵魂。

正义的确被伸张了，没错，但失了方向。

如果他没有在那么仔细地观察Valjean，他肯定会错过那顶绿帽子几不可察的微微下沉。“我很乐意，”回答的声音几不可闻，Javert几乎以为那是出自他的想象。

他推开椅子，站起身。他的心跳得很快，身体因反胃而燥热。他受够了；他再也不能面对这样一个破碎的人——遑论他还是一个善人，一个比他自己好得多的人。

但他会遵守诺言。他会回来。

“后会有期，Jean Valjean。” _别死在我面前。你敢。_

Valjean没有回答。但听见自己的名字时，那具躯体的颤抖让铁链呛啷作响。

——

在回巴黎之前，Javert在狱卒总部略作停留，要求如果Valjean出事，必须在第一时间告知他。实际上，那是个威胁——以确保没有狱卒敢在Valjean身上滥用职权。狱卒头儿非常明白这份含蓄的威胁意义何在。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 《圣经》故事，拉撒路是财主门前的乞丐，死后由亚拉伯罕接入怀中安息。财主在阴间受苦，求亚拉伯罕允拉撒路用指尖蘸点水，凉他的舌头，以缓解火焰的痛苦。亚拉伯罕答说，拉撒路生前受苦，此时得安息；财主生前享福，此时受痛苦。且拉撒路与财主之间有深渊，不可逾越。
> 
> 作者NOTE：这章挺虐，所以，呃，不好意思？下章就会好多了！
> 
> 译者：虐得真棒！于是一晚上鸡血了5000字（躺着）


	5. 承认

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javert履行诺言前去拜访。

**1830年秋**

 

这一次，Valjean进入房间时面上带着微笑。“探长，你来了，”他说，而Javert试着不让自己沉浸在这句简单问候底下涌动的惊赞当中。

“我可不打算在犯人口中落下个失信的名声，”他答道。 _你也日安。_

Valjean的笑容延展了一些。

这一次再没有请求，没有交易，没有借口让他在这间号子稍作停留。他来这里只是为了探望Valjean——要不是他和国内最有影响力的署长有些关系，这压根就是不可能的事。特殊家属探望，他在自己签署的文件上这样读道。他每次来都需要把这份文件交给狱卒首领过目。这是不是意味着他们是一个家庭了，他和Valjean和Cosette？他刚进房间的时候瞥到狱卒们在交头接耳。这些狱卒觉得他们是什么呢？

Valjean坐下时，他试着不让自己的视线停留在Valjean的左肩上。一道嚣张的新鲜疮痂蜷曲在他的脖颈根部。 _还疼吗？_ 他没问。犯人会习惯于鞭打吗？

“这是因为不听从命令，”Valjean在他来得及转头之前说道。“狱卒们要把一个没跟上的犯人丢在后头，我没听。我帮他起来了，还在到码头之前都负责了他要背的货物。”

又一桩圣人Valjean的善行。（Madeleine从来不是真的。那一直都是Valjean。）

“二十下？”

Valjean皱起脸来。“他们乐得数错数目。”

“你个傻瓜。” _这么着下去你总有一天会送命的。_ Valjean不为所动。 _我知道。_

他们陷入了一种舒适的静默，Valjean沉凝注视，Javert则观察探寻。这一年来Valjean在命运跟前受了优待——或者是他善待了自己，因为他终于寻获了那份意愿，抓紧了让躯壳重焕生机的一线花火。生活没有变得更加容易。 _（十三，十四，五……我们在这儿就是这样数数的，孩子。如果你想当个好狱卒，就记住这一点。）_ 但犯人终于找回了坚持善、坚持生的那份毅力。 _（看到那些失魂落魄行将就木的家伙了吗？我说他们能活三个月。大多数人两个月都活不到。）_ 而如果“生机勃勃”用来形容这儿的惨淡景象不大合适，那Valjean至少是活下来了。

太阳升到了最高点。快到中午了。

.

“我有没有告诉过你，我以前是个剪树枝的？”

“我记得Madeleine经手的花园和植株有多茂盛。你当年一定很擅长你的工作。”

“我照料的树，结的果子从来都是最甜美的。”Valjean对着远墙微笑起来，就好似他能从那儿望进法弗洛勒，望进过往。“但在冬天，我没有活可干。我犯罪的时候是在二月。”

Javert听着Valjean述说。要耐心仔细观察那棵树。那是知道一棵树的自然状态唯一的办法。小心接近。保持形态。剪枝工的使命是让一棵树绽放结构之美。除去受损的枝条，制止过多的生长。是的，即使是粗枝也要剪去。它们会吸干一棵树主要的养分。那些枝条的内里已经死了，它们结不出果实。 _（若是你的右眼叫你跌倒，就剜出来丢掉。若是右手叫你跌倒，就砍下来丢掉。[1]）_ 但千万不能剪得太多，否则一棵树就失了保障。瘦弱的树枝如果没受伤害，就该得到生长的机会。 _（疲乏的，他赐能力。软弱的，他加力量。[2]）_ 给一棵剪了枝的树恢复的时间。它不会流血，但伤口仍然有害树的健康。（ _存怜悯，恩慈的心。[3]_ ）

Valjean的声音混杂着铁链的碰撞声，他深深沉浸于修剪脑海中的那棵树，双手都在激烈地挥舞。Javert觉得自己或许窥到了年轻的Jean Valjean，法弗洛勒的剪枝工。灵魂仍然光洁，双眼仍然闪亮。一个饥寒交迫的冬季毁去了那人，正像冷风剥去树叶，只剩光秃秃的枝干。Jean Valjean很容易让人联想到树木。这解释了他轻易给予一切自然之物，以及绿色的怜爱。

_这是直指天空的强壮树干——以一胜三的工人Jean le Cric挺直的脊背和宽阔的双肩。_

_这是一块木头上的坏死，虫豸啃噬、干旱煎熬——那十九年充满仇恨的监狱生涯。_

_这是树皮，粗糙坚硬、饱经风霜——极其危险的罪犯那粗粝的外表。_

_这是被砍去的枝干留下的残迹，残存躯体上的疤痕——被年轻人的鲁莽决定毁去的一生。_

_但向上看呀！因为彼时你会看到枝丫的顶端，那一片绿色的华盖。生命。Valjean最爱的颜色。_

_而就在其下……看到那些极易折断，被捣成纸浆的细枝了吗？纸页叙述着那人的传记，一个善良的罪犯，一位堕落的圣人。_

_这是一根可以用作橡木柜梁的优秀粗枝——地方长官的勤奋工作，将整个镇子从贫困中解救出来。_

_这是一根适于筑巢的完美枝条——Madeleine工厂的工人维持生计的保障，Javert和Cosette一生都用不完的金钱资助。_

_这是树干上的一个洞，初看会觉得是处衰败的瑕疵。但凑近些再看，你会看到猫头鹰和松鼠在那里栖居——弱小的犯人蜷缩在9430号囚犯，弱者护佑人的羽翼之下。_

_这是树根。它们渴望深深扎进土壤；它们渴求花园的绿色，想要将小女孩视若己出地抚养。但那些根须只找到了无情的岩石。虽说如此，这棵树的根仍然深入地底。_

_这是树液，一棵树的命脉——Valjean随和的微笑和宽容的心。_

_这是橡子，他劳动的果实：善意和坚忍；历经磨练而更加纯净的信仰，闪烁如金如最暖的阳光；从一位Javert探长那儿赢到的尊敬。_

_这是花朵，除去那些晓得抬头向天空看的人，没有人会注意到。它们很美。_

_这棵树出自上帝之手。它光荣辉煌。_

“你在想什么？”Valjean轻柔地问。他已经沉默很久了。

Javert实话实说。

“树。”

.

 “海浪，它们从来不停。”

他已经忘了那冲刷海岸，侵蚀岩石的无情浪潮的声音。土伦从来不是个安静的地方。

“它们确实不停，”Valjean同意道。“但有些天比其他更好。更轻，更平静。”

他看了一眼Valjean。

“你就是这么看待你在这里的存在的吗？”

Valjean回应了他的注视。

“今天是个好天。”

.

狱卒首领坚持要在中午换班之后和他一起吃午饭。Javert让站在门口的副卒对天对国对一切他们珍惜的东西发誓，他不在的时候Valjean不会受到打扰。“把犯人的豆子带给他，”狱卒首领下令，“我们今天不让他劳作。”Javert无视了冲他投来的估量眼神。他和Valjean在此是异类，而这个地方不能容许例外存在。站在一起的时候，他们总能吸引好奇的目光。

“为什么是他？”狱卒首领问道。 _为什么要把你的时间浪费在一个毫无价值的罪犯身上？_

“他来这儿是因为我。”

“他来这儿是因为他犯的罪行。”

他以前援引法律和正义的时候，听上去就是这样吗？

“他会死在这里，”狱卒首领提醒道。就好像他能忘了这事似的。

“我知道。”

.

在外头，他们是“犯人”和“探长”。但在这个房间里，Javert不再考虑头衔问题，而Valjean也不再在意礼节——除了一件事。他坚持称Cosette为“你的女儿”。

“按你的定义，她也是你的女儿，”他试着争辩。“我或许是她的衣食父母，但我们都知道支撑那些的资金是从哪儿来的。”

“但你能给她爱。”

他没法反驳这个。然而……

“你难道不也关心她吗？”

Valjean摇了摇头，情绪低落。

“你关心的，”Javert坚持道，“否则你就不会留在这儿了。”

他看着那句话一点一点渗进Valjean。

“所以，我有个女儿了，”Valjean语速飞快，音调低柔，好似踩在一片神圣的土地上。

法弗洛勒的Jean Valjean来自一个庞大的家庭。如果他没有经历那个缺衣少食的寒冬，没有在土伦沉沦，他现在会有多少个孩子呢？

他们的确是一个家庭，狱卒是对的。相距遥远，没有血缘关系；但Cosette是他们的，这事实确凿无疑，正如他现在意识到的另一件事：Jean Valjean，他的囚犯，早在很久以前就归属于他也是他的归宿了。

.

“我已经接受了这样的生活，”Valjean告诉他。“接受了铁链，苦劳，石板上的睡眠，狱卒。”他顿了一下。“甚至接受了不公和痛苦。”

他不知道该如何回应。

“我回顾自己的一生，只能看到被白白浪费的年头。一失足成千古恨。我后悔吗？当然，捶胸顿足。但如果祂没有告诉我我是多么悲惨可鄙，现在的我会是什么样呢？上帝行事神秘莫测啊。”

Javert没反对，但也没法儿出言赞同。

“你呢？”Valjean问道，而他意识到那人在期待着他的回答。

他思索着过去七年来的生活。

如果他还打算来一次剖白，那现在时机刚好。到头来，Valjean也该知道了。

“我已经接受了自身的局限。我永远也不会成为一名完美的父亲。我不可能只手阻止巴黎所有的不公不义。我在上帝面前做不到毫无差错。”

Valjean张了张口，好像要反驳。他举起一只手。

“我也接受了这个事实：我需求仁慈，因为我到现在仍然无法亲自给予。”他等到Valjean的注意力全数转向他。“是你让我看到这件事。”

那是他能提供的最接近道歉的表白了。

他见过Valjean平静，惊讶，阴沉，愉快，甚至暴怒。但从来没有见他震惊到哑然无声。从来没有这样过。

上帝行事神秘莫测。

.

太阳开始落山了。

“你今晚要留在这里吗？” _在酒馆？_ Valjean没有问出口。Javert永远不会再踏进狱卒总部一步。

“我预订了一辆傍晚的马车。我得上路回巴黎了。”

狱卒又在敲门。上次他们敲的时候，Javert告诉自己他等到下次就走。他决定再考验一会儿他们的耐心。

“我很高兴能见到你，Javert。谢谢你还记得我。”

他很少会有舌头打结的状况，只有Cosette每次向他表示爱意的时候才会如此。看来Valjean的感激也能起到同样的效果。

他伸手，心甘情愿向那囚犯，向那善良的人。Valjean犹豫着。 _你确定吗？_ 他纹丝不动。 _我确定。_

上一次他们这么做的时候，是在互相欺骗：Madeleine隐瞒身份，Javert藏匿他暗中的怀疑。这一次，他注意到Valjean的手是暖的。

如果换一种不同的人生，换一种不同的命运，他们是否会更进一步？他不敢设想这种可能性。能拥有Cosette，拥有这份与Valjean的……友谊，已经远远超出了他的全部幻想。年轻的时候，他设想的未来只是独行于世，将一切精力献给警署，直到他再也不能担起这份责任。然后——一片空白。他从不相信在工作之外，自己的生命还有其他可能。

但结果呢？他的生命充满了故事书和关于修女教育内容的争吵，一个长得飞快的女孩；还有与一位出乎意料的友人的谈话，这位如流沙从他指缝间慢慢滑走的老友，每年只有一天能牢牢捉住。他回想起滨海蒙特勒伊的那个晚上，他捉住Valjean的手是那样坚定，迫着他从医院一路到警局，再到号子的囚室。他未曾珍惜他们在一起的年头。他不知道现在是否为时已晚。

他握紧Valjean的手，那动作或许比应有的礼节持续了更久。但就算Valjean注意到了，他也什么都没有表露。

“后会有期，Jean Valjean。”

.

此后他将回家，想象着如果告诉Cosette这次拜访将会如何。你们都谈了些什么呢？她会问。树和海浪。但这样的对话不会发生。 _我出差去履职。_ Cosette会毫不怀疑地接受这个解释。而Valjean还会是他的秘密。就好像如果他有朝一日将Jean Valjean的存在吐露，Javert就不能一个人拥有他了。

——

_你爱过什么人吗，Papa？_

_我关心你。_

_不，我不是这个意思，虽然我也爱你啦。我是说，你有没有觉得对某个人瞥上一眼，然后整个世界都明亮了？_

_没有。_

_也许你不用工作这么认真的。我们该有的都有了。你应该花点时间去好好生活，而不是一天到晚工作。_

_我的工作要求我不能对任何人太过依恋。有你已经相当危险了。_

_那你每年去监狱探访的那位坏市长呢？你爱他吗？_

_你怎——_

_我又不蠢，Papa。你说的一直都是一个人，我猜出来了。_

_他——_

_是个永远在你脑海里徘徊不去的人，重要到可以让你每年离开十天去探望他。_

_Cosette_ _，等你长大了，我保证我会告诉你我和他的过去。_

_可是我已经长大了。我都已经——啊，当我没说！_

_你对我隐瞒了什么。_

_不，这不重要啦……_

_是那个男孩的事吗？_

_你说什么？_

_别想对我装傻。卢森堡公园里那个成天傻呆呆盯着你的男孩。Marius Pontmercy， Gilleormand家的外孙，地址是受难修女街六号。我已经查过他的背景了。_

_噢！_

_他是你选中的那个人吗？_

_我爱他，Papa，而且Marius也爱我。_

_我想这是最好的结果。去找他吧。_

_可是我哪儿也不会去！你一定得和我一起。我和Marius和你。我爱你，Papa。永远_ 。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 圣经马太福音5:29。  
> [2] 圣经以赛亚书40:29。  
> [3] 圣经歌罗西书3:12。  
> 作者NOTE：我希望这章更让人振奋一点儿！在我的脑海中Javert每年都尽职尽责地拜访Valjean，两人也因此走得越来越近。  
> 但鉴于我最开始对这篇的设想是5+1，下一章就会是他们的最后一次会面了。所以很遗憾，这些一年一度的拜访只好靠你们自己脑补啦。我说好了要给出足够的警告——如果你想看一个从此以后永远幸福快乐的HE，到这儿就该结束了。  
> 虽然这么说，我还是很希望你们能继续看下去的！感谢你们的支持和鼓励，也希望能和你们分享冉沙的最后一段旅程。谢谢！


	6. 安息

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javert是个现实主义者。收到狱卒首领的紧急通知时，他很明白将要发生什么。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：主要角色死亡。

** 1835年夏 **

“嗨。”

那是句不正式的问候，与往常的礼节相悖，亲切而私密。那也是Valjean能呢喃出的唯一一个字。

Javert坐到护理床边的椅上。“嗨。”

他们之间再没有任何隔阂，没有铁条，没有锁链，没有桌椅。在土伦这座号子的最中心，Javert意外地感到自由。他试探着将一只手放上Valjean肩膀，感受着病号服布料下的瘦削躯干。Valjean在他一年一度的拜访中日渐失却了壮硕的体格。但过去几个月的恶化很快。曾经那个力大无穷的人，如今已几乎不剩什么痕迹。

Valjean因这个动作微笑起来。“Cosette？”他以口型这样问。那名字出口时模糊成了含混的音节。

“文件上她已经是彭眉胥男爵夫人了，你能相信吗？她那蠢丈夫还是傻头傻脑的。但她很幸福。”

Valjean的眼中闪动着欢欣。Javert对这种家长式的愉快毫无芥蒂。就算本人并不在场，Valjean也以自己的资金为途径，自由为代价，为Cosette提供了力所能及的一切。某种意义上，他才是真正的监护人。

“她已经长大到能理解这么多年来她的恩人为她所做的巨大牺牲。她向你问好，并且感谢你为她提供的一切……感谢你的关心。”

Valjean的眉头皱了起来，而Javert举起一只手，阻断那些并不会出口的话语。多奇怪，他如今这样了解Valjean，知晓如何阅读他的一举一动——但他们的交流仅限于每年的这样一天。而这样的一天总是Javert单调的尘世生活中最美好的时刻之一，从无例外。

“她该知道了，”他继续道。“没有你的帮助，我不可能独自把她养大。我不会对她撒谎，隐瞒你的身份和境况。她应该知道，土伦有一名罪犯，同时也是我知道的最好的人。”

**_记得那位做好事的坏市长，永远躲着我的终极罪犯吗？他的名字是Jean Valjean。他是你的恩人，Cosette。你的另一位监护人。一个真正的好人，最好的人。_ **

Valjean看上去很窘迫。而常人会以为，这么多年下来，他总该学会接受Javert中肯的评价了。

“她现在最爱的颜色是绿色，我猜以后应该也不会再改了。和你一样。”

一位医生前来查看Valjean的脉搏。Javert抬起头。“他还有多久？”他问。事实让人痛苦，但在Valjean面前他看不到隐瞒的必要。两人都知道Javert被狱卒首领叫来土伦只有一个原因。

医生摇了摇头。“可能还有几个小时，也可能是几天。他以前很强壮。他的状况恶化得这么快，我个人相当惊讶。他首次出现病征到现在只过了一个月不到。要不是狱卒首领把9430号叫去检查，我们甚至都不会注意到。”

“Jean Valjean。”

“什么？”

“他的名字是Jean Valjean。”

“啊，原谅我。我不知道那个名字。我只知道他被叫做Jack。但这样叫他好像不是很合适。”他扫了一眼Valjean。“鉴于他现在的样子。”

Javert转向Valjean，不再理那医生，后者正履行着他对病人戳戳弄弄的职责。他们过了足足一刻钟才重归平静。

Valjean微微低下头。 ** _谢谢你。_**

他试着对此表现得无动于衷。“那是你的名字啊，你知道的。”没有谁该为了听到自己的名字付哪怕一个 ** _苏_** ，更别提两个了[1]。号子里流行的这种可鄙做法从不缺行贿的味道。

此后的下午，他都守在Valjean床边絮絮叨叨，关于Cosette，关于年轻人的愚蠢爱情，关于生和死和革命，关于幸存。 ** _Cosette_** ** _日夜担忧我的安危，因为巴黎街道对警察实在不怎么待见。_** 上帝保佑她的善良。有一天，她在悄悄跟着Javert上街巡逻的时候，在卢森堡花园附近看到了Marius。 ** _自那之后她再也没跟过我了。_** 他喜欢Marius吗？一点儿也不。但他确实救了Javert的命，说服了他的革命战友，让他们相信Javert在街垒并非威胁，应当被释放。他去那儿是为了劝那些学生放弃，曲线救国而非慷慨赴死。只有Marius听进去了。 ** _他不是贪恋生。他只是追寻爱。_**

婚礼冗长到叫人乏味。 ** _我几乎希望你有和我一起参加。_** 几乎。因为就算是他也不会对Valjean那样残忍。Cosette穿白色婚礼长裙的样子摄人心魄。典礼之后的宴会上，她穿了最美的一条绿色裙子。她就是个散发着光辉的天使。 ** _我从来没见她那么幸福过。_** 他拒绝了搬去受难修女街六号的邀请。那时候他们刚刚完婚。他觉得自己有必要保持距离。都是一年多以前的事了。他现在还这么想吗？或许。他难以想象男爵和男爵夫人有什么和警察朝夕相处的必要。 ** _我老了，他们还年轻。_** 他已经履行了职责。Cosette再也不属于他。 ** _也许这就是为什么祂选择在此时召你回返。_** 交易已经结束。犯人是时候重获自由了。

这些事，以前探监的时候他也告诉过Valjean不少。但他觉得有必要再转达一回。就好像他不希望Valjean在进天堂之后，忘掉他曾在人间的停留。他这一生很艰难，但那些明亮的片刻不该被遗忘。他不想被遗忘。 ** _你见到圣约翰的时候，要记得我。_** 他本意是开玩笑，但最终效果和设想不太一样。他的目光落到之前手放在Valjean肩膀的地方。他再也不确定究竟是谁在支撑着谁。

快近傍晚的时候他睡着了。

——

“Javert。”

他激醒了。黄昏正渐渐让位给黑夜。夏日残存的明亮光辉开始消减。

“我感觉好些了。”

他的心一沉。他知道这意味着什么。

这种状况，他在医院和巴黎街头的将死之人身上见过无数次。那些伤重到无法痊愈的人，在过世之前会有片刻的回光返照——几分钟——就好似天堂预料到一个灵魂即将到来，需要花些时间清扫地板、煮上茶水，然后再打开它珍珠白色的门扉。

他认识这个人三十年了。除掉在滨海蒙特勒伊那短短三年，他们在法律上一直都站在对立面。但实际上，隔在他们之间的那堵高墙早已崩坍。Javert每年都会在土伦驻足，而Valjean则浸润了他的每一寸生命——他成了Cosette的资助者；成了他一年中最好的一天；成了随年头溜去，他对海滨旅程的期待逐渐增长的缘由；成了持着他的过往、他的信念、他的心的那一位。他再也记不起他究竟为何曾对那人心怀恨意。因为他违背了法律？因为他是个伪君子？因为他是Javert良心上永远刺痛的一根荆棘，直到他挫败地承认法律并不完美？那一切都不重要了。而现在，Javert从未更加清楚地意识到，他还没准备好失去在他生命中永在的那一环。

“我很高兴你这么觉得，”他说。他的声音颤抖得太过剧烈。他不知道Valjean能否听见他压抑的抽泣。

如果Valjean听见了，他也没有指出来。“我不剩多少时间了，我明白。我拜访过那么多滨海蒙特勒伊的病患，足够让我明白了。我很感激上帝允我这份恩赐。我很感激你。谢谢你，Javert，谢谢你记得我。谢谢你让我重拾希望。”

“我什么也没做。”

Valjean摇了摇头，微笑了。“你在这里。”那不是罪犯不怀好意的狰狞，也非Madeleine出于礼节的笑应。Javert永远会记得这份独独指向他的、Jean Valjean叫人费解的好意。“从巴黎到土伦的路程很长，但你没有哪一年是不来的。年年如此，从你把我从死亡线边缘拉回的那一天起。你明白吗，你做了什么？我在日渐萎靡，如果你没有出现，承诺我你还会回来，我会彻底放弃。”

“探访你是我的责任。你是Cosette的资助人。我需要让你知道她长成什么样了。”

“或许吧，”Valjean说，但Javert知道那语气意味着相反的意义。“可是我还是要感谢你。而你应该知道这件事，在我离去之前。”

Javert盯着地板上的一点。那里沾着看上去是血迹的污渍。他想知道那里头有没有Valjean的血。他想知道之前是谁用过这张床。他想知道，比起为遭受毒打的人提供治疗，把他们引向苦难可能更甚的道路，放手让他们故去是否是一种更大的恩慈。

“蒙特勒伊那晚，我把你打昏了。我没有道过歉。请原谅我。”

他抬起眼。Valjean是让他作他的告解神父吗？他不是有资格主持临终圣礼的神职人员，也绝不是上帝会喜爱的追随者。他才应该是乞求赦免的那个，因为他偷去的比Valjean曾犯下的一切盗罪都更多。他用他的一己私仇窃走了滨海蒙特勒伊的繁荣。他窃走了Cosette的合法监护人——Fantine把她的女儿托付给了Valjean，不是他。他夺走了Valjean本该有的、充满幸福和安宁的生活，而给他加上了镣铐的重担。到头来他还是个贼，全以法律的名义行窃。

他脑海中的思绪汹涌翻腾。但表面上他只是挥了挥手。“都过去了。没什么好原谅的。”

Valjean对他笑着。“你变了，Javert。”

没错，他变了。

“Cosette告诉我爱是什么。而我……”经历了这十二年来的优美笑声和深情拥抱，动机由绝望中的抓握开始，如今已化为纯粹的爱意；他还是没办法说出口。 ** _我爱你，Papa。_** 她总是会满足于回应的微微颔首。

“Fantine为你骄傲。”

他哼了一声。“用你那颗充满仁善的心爱怎么想就怎么想吧，Valjean。我不觉得她会——”

“不，Javert，她再也不对你有任何敌意了。她现在正笑着呢。”

他顺着Valjean的视线看去，回过头。他身后没有人。

“Valjean——”

“她在的，她，还有主教。我有没有和你说过主教的事？在假释之后我不止偷了一个扫烟囱的男孩。我抢劫了迪涅主教，偷了他的银器。你认为我是个可怕的人，你是对的。我确实是。卫兵第二天抓住了我，把我带到他面前。他应该确认我的罪行，但他没有那么做，而是把更多的银器给了我，两支亮闪闪的银烛台，他把我的灵魂赎给了上帝。他原谅了我，Javert，在他毫无理由那样做的时候。

“这几年来我明白了，我没有资格对上天抱以愤怒。这是我应得的，全是我应得的。但现在主教在这里了，我终于得到允许，可以自由了。你看得到他吗，Javert？主教，就站在你身旁呢？”

Valjean的语速很快，很激动。他脸上浮起一种不自然的红晕，好似白粉敷过的面容上堆起的胭脂。但这遮掩不了他沉陷憔悴的灰黄皮肤。这样接近终末的一个人，他的状况是什么也帮不了的。

Javert把Valjean的手握进自己手中，注意到指尖渗出的热度。但他的掌心是冷的。

“和他们走吧，”他轻声说。“和Fantine一起走。跟主教走。”

Valjean对上他的眼睛。“你不会忘记我吧？”

他摇摇头。他怎么能？

“Javert……记住我是这样一个悲惨的人。为我的灵魂祈求一条安全的道路。我有那么多罪要赎。”

这么久了，圣人还是对他自己的善全然盲目。但他们没有争辩的时间了。他注视着Valjean。

“我会记住你的全部。你是Jean Valjean。来自法弗洛勒。是个剪枝工。最喜欢的颜色，绿色。二十七岁犯了盗窃罪。被判入狱五年。实际服刑十九年，原因是企图越狱。带着黄色通行证假释出狱。立刻抢劫了一个男孩。对主教实施了盗窃，如你刚才所说。违誓逃脱。躲避正义。成为Madeleine。提为市长。在尚马蒂一案中告发了自己。在狱中救了一个女孩。继续为这个女孩提供资金。冒着生命危险救了一个落水的人。选择继续被监禁。用全部的力做奴隶和劳工的活儿。保护弱小的犯人。对上帝和人都忠实履责。还是圣人，这么多年来没变。还是犯人。还是让我对我曾相信的一切感到困惑。我漏掉什么没有？”

他说得很快，语速随着他的焦怒一同增长，因为这好人要在与死亡的战争中吃败仗了。他把Valjean的手抓得更紧。

“你是我认识的最好的人。我很高兴能为你服务，市长先生。”

他抬高那只手。

“你是Cosette的监护人。”

他没有打断眼神交流，将嘴唇印上Valjean的手；它已失了温度。

“最重要的是，你是一位朋友。”

Valjean笑了。

他看着，直到那双眼中不再有光彩；那残留不去的微笑是最后一个消失的。眼帘颤抖一下，合上了，而Valjean得以安息。

“睡个好觉。”

Jean Valjean终于重获自由。

——

犯人的尸体会被抛进海里。在他还是个年轻狱卒的时候，Javert将海洋想象得冷酷无情，吞噬受谴的灵魂将其扣押，最后将他们交付给地狱的无尽业火。但这些年来他变了，他想象中的海也随之而变。现在那水波似是愿意无条件地接纳每个灵魂，拥抱他们给予最后的洗礼，然后送上天国。

Valjean完美而闪亮的灵魂已经抵达那极乐之地。他的身体有没有洗礼并不重要。

他加入送行的队伍时，没有一个狱卒对他提出疑问。棺材——装载着这世上最珍贵躯体的粗糙木盒——一路被送到海边。他们经过铺位，经过工房，一路上囚犯站在两侧，都脱下帽子致意。Javert注意到不少狱卒也做了相同的举动。Valjean感动的人比他愿意承认的还要多得多。但那种尊敬的举止不是谎言；人群在真心诚意地向Valjean祝别。

他们到了水边。抬棺材的人看向他。他点点头。

然后就结束了。

Javert没有哭。没有必要。如果无尽仁慈的上帝允许——因为他实在需要这份仁慈——他们还会相见。那时候，他们都会是自由的了。

“后会有期，Jean Valjean。”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] “第六：有些被拘押者，被人称作吠狗的，他们负责把其他被拘押者叫到探监室去，他们要犯人出两个苏才肯把名字喊清楚。这是种抢劫行为。”——《悲惨世界》第五章第四卷，李丹、方于译本


End file.
